walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordy
Gordy is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 13th May 1996. Description Follow the hilarious antics of the world's cutest pig GORDY, in the film that has audiences squeling with delight! When Gordy's family is tucked "up north", to a place where no pig has ever returned, Gordy faithfully sets off to find them. Along the way, he saves the life of a little boy and become the nations most famous hero - leading him one hoofstep closer to reuniting with his family! Through comical encounters and heartwarming moments, GORDY shows everyone the importance of family and friends. Cast * Doug Stone as Luke MacAllister: A country singer, and the father of Jinnie Sue. * Kristy Young as Jinnie Sue MacAllister: The daughter of Luke, also a country singer. * Tom Lester as Cousin Jake: Luke's cousin and the manager of his group. * Deborah Hobart as Jessica Royce: The daughter of Henry Royce and mother of Hanky, engaged to Sipes. * Michael Roescher as Hanky Royce: The lonely but friendly son of Jessica. He becomes a good friend to Gordy. * James Donadio as Gilbert Sipes: The fiancé of Jessica. He is a rather selfish and scheming man who is looking to take over the Royce company. * Ted Manson as Henry Royce: The elderly executive of the Royce Company, father of Jessica, and grandfather of Hanky. He dies part-way through the film at age 73 due to a heart attack. * Tom Key as Brinks: The comical friendly attorney of the Royce family and Sipes. He usually follows the advice of his conscience. * Jon Kohler and Afemo Omilami as Dietz and Krugman: Sipes's incompetent henchmen. Voices * Justin Garms as Gordy: A spunky young piglet who sets out from his home to find his missing family. * Hamilton Camp as Gordy's Father: An adult pig who was taken up North to be slaughtered. Camp also voices Richard the Rooster, an adult rooster who warns Gordy that his family has been taken away. * Jocelyn Blue as Gordy's Mother: The mother of Gordy and his five siblings. She and Gordy's siblings are also taken for slaughter. * Frank Welker as the Narrator and Animals' vocal effects * Tress MacNeille as Wendy, Richard's mate * Earl Boen as Minnesota Red * Frank Soronow as Dorothy the Cow * Billy Bodine as Piglet * Blake McIver Ewing as Piglet * Julianna Harris as Piglet * Sabrina Weiner as Piglet * Heather Bahler as Piglet * Jim Meskimen as the voice of Bill Clinton Credits Trailers and info # The Jungle Book Live-Action # White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf # Iron Will # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Coming Soon to Video) Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Movies Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Gordy Category:BBFC U Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:VHS Videos with The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:RAS Entertainment Ltd. Category:Robson Entertainment Category:Frank Welker (Gordy Narrator)